


When the Earth was New

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Clarke wouldn't give for some chalk or charcoal, for some precious ink and paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Earth was New

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. "Clarke’s partner or crush finds Clarke’s drawings of them" fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a). Can't seem to work in order.

The first time Clarke sees another girl's body, it's Octavia Blake, the girl who shouldn't exist. The image sears itself in Clarke's memory: clean lines, smooth skin, sunlit energy, the glint of metal on her wrist. Octavia doesn't care who's watching; she's been hidden away her whole life.

What Clarke wouldn't give for some chalk or charcoal, for some precious ink and paper. 

It's a long time before she has these materials in hand and room to indulge in "leisurely" pursuits. In Mount Weather, she draws the ones that she doesn't see: Raven, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia. She uses these to cover her scribbled maps and floor plans when anyone passes too close.

The first person to see Clarke's drawing of Octavia is Jasper, and he practically chokes on nothing but air. "Um, wow, Clarke. That's. Octavia. I mean. That's really good. Accurate, I mean. Yeah."

Clarke might be blushing, but Jasper is completely red and tripping over his own feet to get away before Monty or Maya notice them.

All of these drawings are lost when Clarke escapes Mount Weather. She doesn't expect to see them again, much less when Octavia is rifling through the packs of their enemy's snipers.

Octavia betrays nothing when she hands over the photos of Clarke and Lexa. But Clarke sees her tuck the folded papers into a pocket and is waiting when Octavia finds her alone in the corridors of the Ark.

"You want these back?" Octavia says. She's holding up the creased, smudged sheets of Clarke's memories: Raven with both knees working, Finn alive, Bellamy unarmed and smiling, Octavia undressing in the last moment that they still thought Earth was a new Eden.

"Do you want the one of Bellamy?" Clarke asks as her throat goes dry.

Octavia, her hair braided and her face lean under warpaint, is so different now from the girl Clarke captured on paper. They are all different now, but the way Octavia playfully tilts her head and smirks is unchanged. 

"Do you want the one of me?" Octavia's voice is honeyed and sly, and Clarke thinks again, what she wouldn't give to draw the woman Octavia will become.


End file.
